


Listen to Your Heart

by PockyGhost



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Winter Wonderland, a bit of angst and then fluffy fluff fluff, but there is no cheating, instead there is an idiot trying to propose, suspicions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyGhost/pseuds/PockyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew thinks that Will may be cheating on him with Hannibal. Instead, Will is just an idiot who doesn't know how to lie, but is trying to plan the perfect proposal for his perfect boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/gifts).



"Hey babe, hey..." Will gentled his voice, and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "You know there's nothing between me and Hannibal. I don't know why you get like this, and it's kind of insulting that you think I would cheat on you. I know a good thing when I have it." 

Matthew was still angry though his fire was quickly being cooled by Will's snuggling. Matthew knew he was a jealous type, and he knew it wasn't fair to the one he was dating, but he had warned Will about it before they got into a relationship and his now boyfriend said that it wasn't a big issue. The only reason he could think of for Will to be so defensive was if something really was going on with him and Hannibal. "I know he's your adviser and that you're both really interested in the Chesapeake Ripper, but I don't see why you have to spend as much time together as you have been. Just last month you barely saw him, and now you're meeting with him every few days."

Will could tell how seriously this hurt Matthew, and resolved to change his current back-up lie. He had thought that meeting with his thesis adviser would be the least suspicious, but obviously this was the wrong way to go. Beverly was a safe neutral, Matt couldn't possibly think he, as absolutely gay as he is, could cheat on him with Bev, as absolutely lesbian as she is. "You're right, maybe I got a bit caught up in the Ripper, I promise I'll discuss it with you more and leave only the really important bits for Hannibal. I can even just email him for a while, if that would make this better?"

Matthew mostly felt relieved by his boyfriend's concessions, but there was still a small niggling doubt in his mind. "It would, thank you," he said, and turned in Will's arms to give him a kiss. He knew Will was trustworthy, he could get over this.

*****

"Any plans tomorrow?" Matthew asked, but he already knew what Will was going to say. This time, he was going to follow him. If Will was going to cheat, he damned well deserved to find out any way he chose. It wasn't paranoia if it was probable.

"Just some Christmas shopping with Bev, nothing big. What about you?"

"I'm spending the day with my parents," Matthew lied, using the first thing that came to mind. Will gave him an odd look but didn't say anything, and Matt figured that he didn't have the nerve to call out a lie in case his own was discovered. The bastard.

Matthew followed Will, always a few cars away, until he stopped at a familiar coffee shop. Matthew parked a block down, confused. Surely Will wasn't so stupid that he thought he could have an affair in the shop right next to the Brown family bookstore. Something was up.

Matt didn't walk into the coffee shop, but when he walked by he got a good look at his dad and Will at a table in the back. He nearly laughed in relief after he had passed fully by. Will was such an idiot-- an idiot who loved surprises. On the drive back home, Matt wondered about what he could be planning. Any of the scenarios he could think of wouldn't need his father involved, but he could be patient. 

He did laugh when he realized why Will had given him a look after his plans for the day, his boyfriend clearly thought he had been caught out, and he had. 

*****

On Christmas Eve, Matthew picked up his present for Will. It was an ugly old mutt of a dog, but those were Will's favorite and he had asked that the animal be groomed before he brought it home. Will was ecstatic when he got home.

"What's her name?" Will asked as he was covered in doggy kisses. There was just something about him that dogs loved instantly.

"Simba."

Will suggested that they walked the pack before dinner and gifts that wouldn't die if wrapped in a box. They budded up in several layers, put boots on the dog's paws and sweaters on those with thinner fur. 

They walked down the road and looked at everyone's lights, Mr. And Mrs. Kelley had gone all out again with their Nightmare Before Christmas theme. Simba barked at the billowing body of Zero, and then the whole pack started up. They laughed until the dogs stopped, which wasn't until three houses down. At the end of the street Will paused.

"Hey Matty, could you close your eyes?" Will took the leashes from his arm and Matthew complied. This had to be the surprise he's been waiting for. Will took his hand and guided him to the left of their street, towards the forest. He could hear other sets of feet crunching through the undisturbed snow and smiled. 

"Okay, open them," Will said. When he did, there had to be nearly a hundred fairy lights hanging from the snow covered branches around them.

"Oh my god," the phrase slipped out of his mouth. He turned to Will, only to find him on one knee. "Oh my god."

"Matthew, you make me the happiest man in the whole world. Every morning I wake up to you is a blessing and every night I fall asleep next to you is a gift. You know I'm not good with big declarations, but if we could keep doing everything we have been for these past two years for forever, well, I can't imagine anything more perfect. Will you marry me?" Will looked so hopeful, as if the idiot didn't know Matthew was going to say yes, yes, yes--

"Oh my god yes, yes!" Matthew was giddy, all champagne bubbles on the inside. He grabbed Will by the shoulders to pull him up and before he could start kissing that perfect mouth that had just proposed marriage, Will pulled out a huge bundle of mistletoe.

"You idiot," Matthew growled out, he could hear several friends and family members cheering behind him, as he hugged his boyfriend close and sealed their new commitment with a kiss.


End file.
